


Nobody knows it

by CamelotLady



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotLady/pseuds/CamelotLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Eliot are trying hard to keep their relationship a secret, will they make it?. Parker/Eliot established relationship. Pure fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Parker fell on the mattress, sweating and panting, exhausted but still with a smiling widely. She took a deep breath and looked at the man beside her, who just like her was breathing heavily. Pulling the sheets up to cover her naked body, she lay on her side and Eliot turned his head to look at her, grinning.   
  
“That was amazing, wasn’t it?” Parker said  
  
“No,” he replied and Parker frowned, “it was perfect.”  
  
She moved closer, laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. The first time they lay like this was two months ago, and even though they had promised they would stop they kept coming back to each other. It had been nothing more than two people comforting each other after a hard day, but then it turned into something both wanted and needed.  
  
“Are you gonna stay over tonight?” he asked her.  
  
“Yeah…unless you want me to leave.” Parker said, raising her head enough to look at his eyes.   
  
“Why on earth would I want you to leave?” he told her. She shrugged and lay back on his chest again, arms tight around his waist. “You can stay here forever if you want to.”  
  
“Oh be careful, I might take your word on that.” she said.   
  
The moment was interrupted by a phone ringing. Parker instinctively reached out for it, still with her head on his chest she pressed the ‘accept’ button and spoke to whoever was calling.  
  
“ _Parker? What are you doing with Eliot’s phone?_ ” Sophie spoke on the other line. Parker sat upright quickly, the sheet still tangled around her body, Eliot watched her every move with curiosity. She whispered ‘Sophie’ and then pointed at the phone on her hand and said ‘yours’. He merely shook his head and sighed heavily.  
  
“Hi, Sophie!” Parker replied, trying hard to come up with an excuse to explain since none of the team knew about what was happening between them “I…I stayed over ‘cause I…I had a bad dream and well? You know nightmares suck so Eliot was kind enough to let me stay and I thought this was my phone.”  
  
“ _Oh…well can you come over now, we have work to do._ ” Sophie told her. Parker prayed to God it had been convincing enough for her friend. _“And bring Eliot over, too.”_  
  
“Yep, we’ll be there soon.” she said as hang up quickly, immediately getting up from the bed pacing nervously around the room. Eliot, not even bothering to get up, just eyed her with a smile on his face, despite her being almost at the verge of a breakdown. “Oh god, oh god, oh god we’re so screwed. We are.”   
  
“Parker, calm down.” he said. Seeing how much she was freaking out, he finally got up from his bed and approached her, taking both of her hands between his to make her stop pacing. “They don’t know anything, relax, okay?”  
  
“But the excuse I made? About the nightmare? How stupid was that!” she complained. “I could have said that I had set my apartment on fire and that would have been more convincing.”  
  
“We’ll figure something out, tell them you broke into my house and I tried to kick you out but you wouldn’t leave, does that sound better?” he said.  
  
“I think so…” she said. He held her in his arms, trying to calm her down even for a little bit, her head rested on his chest. He did it, even if he was freaking out too. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t freak out like this. I know I’ve said that I’m tired of hiding, but I don’t know if I’m ready to tell them, either.”  
  
“It’s okay, Parker. Don’t worry. I told you we were gonna take this one step at a time.” Eliot told her.   
  
“And if they figure it out?” she murmured against his chest.  
  
“Then we’ll…tell them.” he said. She raised her head quickly. “But only if they figure it out on their own.”   
  
“That sounds good.” Parker said. “Okay yeah, sounds like a good plan.”   
  
“Do you wanna go back to bed now?” he asked her.  
  
“Sophie said she needed us now…”  
  
“We could tell her there was a lot of traffic.” he whispered, pulling away to look her in the yes. She recognized the mischievous look in his eyes and the way his body was reacting to her closeness, remembering they were both pretty much naked.  
  
“Is that all you think about?” she asked jokingly and he merely smiled. “We have to go to work, Eliot.”   
  
“Alright. If that’s what you want.” he said and pushed himself away from her and she pouted at the sudden lack of contact. “I’m gonna take a shower. You can join me if you want to.”  
  
Parker followed him suit, grinning as he pulled her inside the bathroom and closed the door behind them.  
  
They were an hour late to the meeting, the too much traffic excuse successfully convinced the whole team.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh my god what is that?” Sophie asked, approaching Parker as she poured some milk into her cereal. The confusion on her friends face surprised her. She pointed at her neck and Parker’s hands were immediately touching her skin, frightened.  
  
“What? What’s what?” Parker asked her. Sophie reached for her purse, took a small hand mirror and handed it to Parker.   
  
“That thing on your neck.” Sophie said. “Is that a hickey?”   
  
Parker frowned at her friend and at looked herself in the mirror. There was a red mark just where her friend had pointed out, just below her ear.   
  
“No. It’s not a hickey, it’s a bug bite.” Parker told her but the reaction she got from her friend was pure disbelief. Of course it was a lame lie. “Yeah, okay, it’s a hickey.”   
  
“Who gave it to you?” Sophie asked her.   
  
“No one.” Parker lied, badly.  
  
“Come on Parker, I’m your friend, you can tell me.” Sophie insisted. “Who is he?”  
  
“No one.” Parker repeated. “Really. I mean, there is someone, but it’s not really important. I mean, it _is_ , but it’s not…”   
  
“You can’t tell me his name?” Sophie asked.  
  
“There is nothing to tell. It’s just sex, that’s all.” Parker confessed, though obviously there was nothing that rang true about her words. What had initially started as just sex had turned into what closely resembled a relationship. She cared more about it than she would admit.  
  
“Alright, if you say so.” Sophie said and walked away. Parker’s mood to eat her cereal suddenly vanished.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Eliot approached her the minute he walked into Nate’s apartment; taking the advantage of the fact that they were all alone. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.   
  
She pushed him away when the lack of air became a problem and Eliot found another part of her body to focus; her neck. The contact reminded her of the questions Sophie had shot her just an hour ago, which made her stop his ministrations.   
  
“Eliot wait—” Parker spoke, suppressing a moan that dare to escape her lips as his tongue made contact with her skin. “Can you stop for a minute. I need to tell you something…”   
  
“I’m listening.” he said, his lips still not leaving her skin.  
  
“Okay, you know what? I’m gonna go if you don’t take me serious.” Parker said, pushing him softly away from her body. Eliot moved away, pouting slightly and frowning at the sudden change of attitude. “I’m trying to tell you something very important.”  
  
“Alright, I’m listening.” he said. “What’s going on?”  
  
“We have to be more careful. I mean no- _YOU_ need to stop doing this.” She pushed the collar of her shirt aside so he could see the red mark on her neck. “If we want to keep our relationship a secret.”  
  
“I did that?” Eliot asked her, smirking.  
  
“No, my lover did.” she ironically said. “I’m serious, Eliot, if we want to keep this a secret, I don’t think you giving me hickeys everyone can see is gonna help.”  
  
Instead of replying like Parker had hoped, with a reasonable answer, he once again pulled her towards him and kissed her gently.  
  
“Then I might have to give you hickeys where no one else can see it.” he said after he pulled away.  
  
“I don’t know if I can keep lying to Sophie.” Parker said. “I feel like she knows something, or suspects something. This already gave it away, what are you gonna tell her if she asks you?”  
  
“I’ll figure something out.” he said. “Though I hardly doubt she thinks it’s me unless you told her something.”  
  
“I didn’t.”   
  
“See? There’s nothing to worry about.” Eliot said. “We keep doing this until someone finds out, if they do we tell them _AND_ we keep doing this. In the meantime, let’s get out of here so I can give you more hickeys.”  
  
They walked towards the door and they were about to leave when it opened abruptly. Hardison walked in and frowned at how quickly the broke apart.  
  
“Where are you guys going?” he asked.  
  
“We—we were—” Parker mumbled, unable to come up with a good excuse. She turned towards Eliot, silently pleading for help.  
  
“Upstairs.” Eliot said quickly, with no inch of nervousness in his voice, unlike her. “I was telling Parker we should join you guys for a drink.”   
  
“Yes. Yes, of course.” Parker replied. “He was telling me exactly that.”  
  
“We should go then.” Eliot told her, she nodded.  
  
“We’ll see you later.” she told Hardison, who just watched them go in silence, still partially confused at his friends’ reactions. Where they nervous? Either way, he let it go, it was probably his imagination.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I took forever to post the last chapter, here's the next one! thank you for reading :)

Eliot sensed someone was staring at him from the corner of his eye. He couldn’t tell why, he was completely wrapped up in finishing his sandwich, until he felt he was being watched. He knew it was Hardison, because Nate was sitting on the couch reading and re-reading the information he had found on the mark.   
  
“Knock it off, Hardison.” Eliot said, getting tired of his friend not saying a word nor explaining why he was being weird.  
  
“What?” he asked, ignoring Eliot’s death glare.  
  
“Stop it, I’m serious.”  
  
“Alright alrigh.t” Hardison said, raising his hands in the defeat. He was about to walk away when he stopped midway, just when Eliot was about to sigh in relief. “I have one question and then I’ll leave you alone.”   
  
“Fine. Just get it over with”  
  
“You’re sleeping with someone, aren’t you?” Hardison question was so straightforward, Eliot was taken aback, and at first he thought he might be joking. However, there was no hint of it in his face. He looked dead serious.   
  
“I’m sorry, what?” Eliot spoke, pretending his friend had gone insane instead of actually telling the truth.   
  
“You know what I mean.” Hardison said. “It’s the only explanation I can find as to why you’re acting like you’ve won the lottery.”  
“And how exactly do you come up with stuff like this, Hardison?” Eliot said. “How?”  
  
“You’ve been smiling a lot and you’re less cranky. Not to mention the other day I made a joke on your behalf and you didn’t even hit me.”   
  
“You want me to hit you? ‘Cause you know I would do it gladly.” he threatened.  
  
“I’m just sayin’ man,” Hardison told him, slowly taking a few steps back just in case, “you’re not yourself and I figured it must be because you’re getting some. So, are you getting some?”  
  
“This is completely none of your business.” Eliot replied. “Bbut since I know you won’t stop nagging me about it I will tell you this; yes.”  
  
“Yeah!” Hardison yelped. Eliot just shook his and rolled his eyes. “I knew man! I knew it! I told Sophie you might be getting some and she thought I was crazy.”  
  
“Well, she’s right about that.” Eliot interrupted.  
  
“So who is she?”  
  
“Oh no. No.” Eliot shook his head vigorously this time and walked away from his friend, knowing full well that he was on his tail. “You asked me if I was—you know? – getting some and I told you. I’m not telling you with whom.”  
  
“Why not? Hey, man I’m your bro, your dude. Don’t you trust me?”  
  
“I do trust you. But this is far too much information than I’m willing to share, alright?”  
  
“Alright, fair enough.” Hardison said. “Tell me this then, is she good?”  
  
That did it. Eliot walked in further away from him and sat on the empty couch besides Nate. The boss eyed them both, more to Eliot than Hardison, and followed the conversation closely.  
  
“Shut up.” Eliot snapped.   
  
“What, man? If I were in your position, you would ask me the same and I would tell you gladly.” Hardison said.  
  
“This is different.” Eliot said almost in a whisper.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because this is my personal life, alright? And you’re disrespecting her…and I won’t tell you. Period. Now cut it out.”  
  
“Well, I think the only reason why you wouldn’t say anything is that she’s ugly.” Hardison suggested, receiving yet again another death glare from Eliot. “Or that she is indeed very bad in bed so…”  
  
Eliot snapped, got up from the couch and took two strides towards Hardison. He was more than angry; he was furious, already ready to punch his friend in the face. Nate stood between them as quickly as he could, unable Eliot to actually fulfil his desire.  
  
“Don’t you dare talking about her like that, you hear me?” Eliot threatened. “She’s not just some random woman I met at a bar, she’s special, and fantastic. And she’s giving me more than I deserve, so next time you even dare speaking about her you will show some respect or so help me god.”  
  
“Alright, alright, sorry!” Hardison apologized, stepped away from both of his friends. “I’m sorry. I won’t ask again…I can see she’s not some woman.”  
  
“She’s not.” Eliot said, his angry mood vanishing slowly. “She’s everything. She’s…I love her.”  
  
He caught himself and his friends off guard. He had never voiced his feelings for Parker aloud, he was having a hard time dealing with it. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt that way for anyone, but it felt good to share it with someone. Even if he couldn’t say who he was talking about.  
  
“Wow man, okay, you surprised me back there.” Hardison told him. “I thought you just liked this girl, I didn’t know you were in love, dude.”  
  
“I am. Yes. So— yeah, I don’t want to talk about it, alright? Just leave t that way.” Eliot told him. Hardison merely nodded. “I’m gonna go home now, so I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
When he walked out the apartment the first thing on his mind was ‘Parker is going to kill me’. Saying more than he should have was not part of his plan, especially since Parker was the one who feared telling them when she shouldn’t.  
  
Now he was in trouble.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

He arrived home an hour after he had left Nate’s apartment. It was still empty. Parker was with Sophie trying to get as much information from the mark as possible. He took that time alone as an opportunity to take a shower and prepare something to eat for when Parker arrived.   
  
Which happened an hour later. She had jumped into his arms the minute she walked through door, he smiled when she saw how excited she was, still not quite used to someone receiving him with so much energy.  
  
“Oh, you took a shower without me?” Parker said, feigning a pout and running her hands through his long hair.  
  
“Sorry. I didn’t know how long you would be gone and I wanted to wait for you not smelling like sweat and dirt.” he replied.  
  
“Well, I don’t care you being sweaty, in fact I was thinking I might get you a tiny bit like that tonight.” she said seductively. Eliot smiled, but there was something completely off in the way he did it, Parker sensed he was completely distracted. “Is everything alright?”  
  
“You’re gonna hate me.” Eliot said. Parker frowned.   
  
“What are you talking about?” Parker asked him.  
  
“I might have said too much.” he confessed. “I might have said something to someone and even though I was not specific about it, still I could have kept my mouth shut.”  
  
“What?” Parked questioned him. She was possibly clueless and slightly confused.   
  
“Okay—” He took a deep breath before speaking, which made Parker feel a tiny bit uneasy. “Hardison was asking questions, he said that I was acting weird and he thought that l was sleeping with someone. When I told him it was none is his business, he got a little bit insistent, so I told him...yeah…”  
  
Parker gasped, covering her mouth with her hands in a very dramatic gesture. Before he could actually complain and yell at him he decided to continue.  
  
“But wait, I didn’t say your name. I just—almost hit him when he said something about you.” Eliot said.   
  
“What do you mean you almost hit him?” Parked asked. “What did he say?”  
  
“He asked me if you were good in bed.” he replied quickly. Parker raised her eyebrows in disbelief, mainly because Eliot would have never reacted like that with Hardison; especially not when talking about women. He was the type of man who would joke around about how many chicks he had scored. He couldn’t get mad and most certainly not at his friend.  
“And you got mad because he said that?” Parked asked him. “This is Hardison we’re talking about, maybe he was joking.”  
  
“I know, I just got really angry. And Nate had to step between us because I was ready to cause some damage to his face.”  
  
“How did he get over it?” she asked.  
  
“Well I— I said ‘yes’,” he said. It wasn’t good enough to convince her, for she knew there must have been something he wasn’t telling her. “And then I said that…you were not just a thing. That what we had was good, and he stopped nagging about it. But still he knows, so I’m sure he’s gonna ask you if you know something.”  
  
“Alright, if he asks something I’ll tell him I have no idea what he’s talking about.” she said. She dropped a kiss on his cheek and walked away a few steps. “I’m gonna take a shower okay?”  
  
“Sure…” he replied. Still there was something bothering him, he didn’t like keeping things from her and he knew if he didn’t tell her the entire truth about what he had said to Hardison, he wouldn’t be at peace. So he spoke up again before she could disappear into the bathroom. “I love you—”   
  
His words made her stop midway and turn around slowly. Parker was in total awe, tears already forming in her eyes. He had never said that before. The words ‘I love you’ were something she never expected to hear from anyone, not even Eliot, for she always thought he wouldn’t feel that way about her. That’s why she never forced him to make their relationship public. Now things had changed dramatically with his confession.  
  
“Wh—what?” she asked in a whisper, a sob caught on her throat. Eliot walked towards her and took her hands between his.  
  
“Hardison wanted to know what was different about you and I said that you were special and you made me feel good,” Eliot said, “and that I love you, because I do. I love you.”   
  
“You do realize this is the first time you’ve said this to me, do you?” she said, tears now running down her face, her voice caught with emotion.  
  
“I know.” he told her, his hands abandoned hers and were now around her waist, feeling the need to have her closer. “What do you have to say about that?”  
  
“I have to say that—I love you too, so very much.”  
  
“Good. I’m glad.” Eliot said. “I’m really happy we’re on the same page.”  
  
“Eliot?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Did you make dinner?”  
  
He frowned. “Yes, why?”  
  
“I highly suggest you to save it in the refrigerator, because I don’t think we’re leaving your room anytime soon.” she told him, already taking his hand and guiding him inside his bedroom.  
  
They didn’t leave the room until they found five missed calls from Nate and a very desperate message from Sophie.

tbc

 


	5. Chapter 5

They had arrived twenty minutes later from the last call, and walked in smiling. The team was sitting on the dinner table discussing their latest findings for the con, but suddenly they fell into an awkward silence and stared at the couple. Both looked at each other, confused at the sudden change.  
  
“Sorry, we’re late.” Parker apologized.  
  
“Where were you guys? That took you so long!” Sophie said, eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
“Oh, that’s my fault.” Parker spoke. “I asked Eliot to pick me up at home, but when we were about to leave I realized I couldn’t find my phone, so Eliot helped me find it, right?”  
  
“Yes, that’s exactly what happened.” Eliot responded.  
  
“Oh good, did you find it?” Sophie asked.  
  
“Find what?” Parker asked, confused.  
  
“Your phone, Parker.” Sophie said. “Didn’t you say you lost it?”   
  
“Oh, right! Yes, yes, I did find it.” Parker replied, she stole a brief glance at Eliot next to her and she could have sworn he was shaking his head.  
  
“Interesting.” Hardison suddenly whispered.

  
“What’s interesting?” Eliot asked, but feared for his answer.  
  
“That you both are terrible liars.” he said. Eliot and Parker looked fearfully at each other. She had told him she was a terrible liar and now she was proving to be right.  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about…” Eliot said.  
  
“I bet you were with your girlfriend and Parker knows who she is. That’s why it took you so long to get here because you were with her and forgot to pick Parker up, right?” Hardison said, turning his eyes on Parker as to dare to answer his inquiry.  
  
“What girlfriend?” Sophie asked him.  
  
“Oh, Eliot has a girlfriend and he’s mad in love with her, but he doesn’t want to tell us who she is.” Hardison said. “Now I’m pretty sure Parker knows. Do you know?”  
  
“I—I—l” Parker was freaking out. She didn’t know whether she should make up a story and lie or speak the truth and get everything over with. She looked at Eliot with pleading eyes, and apparently he took the hint.  
  
“She does.” Eliot replied. That was not the answer Parker had hoped for.   
  
“What are you doing?” Parker whispered to him, he laid his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.  
  
“Hardison is right, Sophie.” Eliot said. “I’ve been seeing someone for almost three months now and I’ve got to say, it have been the happiest months of my life. I gotta confess everything started as a game, I didn’t take it seriously, but then I realized that I needed her more than I could say. She makes me happy, she completes me, she’s my everything and I love her.”  
  
Parker was crying, tears silently falling down her cheeks. She thought she had given herself away but then noticed Sophie was also crying. Nate handed her a tissue and Sophie wiped her tears away, sobbing softly.  
  
“Eliot, that was so beautiful.” Sophie said. “I didn’t know you were in love.”  
  
“I am.” he said. “I’m madly in love, like Hardison said.”  
  
“When are we gonna meet her?” Sophie asked him, just when he was about to reply Hardison interrupted.  
  
“Never.” he said. “That’s what you told me, right? That we were not meeting her because this was your private life? So, no, Sophie, were not meeting his girlfriend.”  
  
“Actually—” Parker spoke. Eliot shifted his attention to her and he didn’t understand what she was trying to tell. “I think it’s time, you know? For you to call her and tell her we want to meet her. It’s been a long time and you both must be so tired of hiding, I know I would be.”   
  
“Are you sure?” he asked her. The team watched them as they had their private conversation, not fully understanding what was happening.  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure.” Parker said.  
  
“Okay then. You guys will meet her.” Eliot said. Sophie clapped with excitement while Nate and Hardison smiled  
  
“When?” Sophie asked   
  
“Tonight.” Parker replied, Sophie frowned in confusion at her intriguing answer. “I mean, I think tonight would be good unless you think it’s too soon. Is it too soon?”   
  
“No, of course not.” Eliot replied. “I’m going to talk to her and tell her to come over for dinner. I’m sure she’ll be very happy to.”  
  
  
  
At this point the whole team was smiling, but Parker was the happiest. She felt more than ready to face whatever reaction the team might have at them being together, especially after seeing how happy Sophie was. Now she felt nothing could go wrong.  
  
xxxx  
  
Sophie was happily setting the table for five, a special dinner was in the making and she was even wearing a new dress she had specially bought for that night. She felt like a mom being anxious at meeting her future daughter-in-law and she just couldn’t wait for that special woman to walk through that door so she could thank her for making Eliot as happy as he was.   
  
Now everyone was ready, even Hardison had decided to wear something that closely resembled a suit (which was a shirt with a tie printed on but still it was a tie) and Nate was impeccably dressed as well. Eliot on the other hand, was wearing dark jeans and a blue shirt, his hair was perfectly combed and his eyes had a special sparkle she had never seen before. Oh, this girl must be a dream girl!   
  
The only one who was not there was Parker. She was nowhere to be seen.   
  
“Has anyone seen Parker?” Sophie asked to the group. Everyone shrugged. “This is weird…”  
  
“Maybe she’s getting ready.” Eliot said, trying hard to suppress a grin already forming on his lips. If they only knew.  
  
“Hope she gets here soon to see your girl.” Hardison said.   
  
“Oh, I’m sure she will.” Eliot replied.   
  
Then there was a knock on the door. Everyone exchanged looks, fixed their outfits and took deep breaths. Eliot was shocked at how anxious they were.  
  
“See? I told you Parker would miss it.” Hardison told Eliot. His friend shrugged and made his way towards the door, taking a deep breath as he opened it. He smiled at Parker, who stood in front of him wearing a blue dress that matched his own shirt. “Oh, it’s you. I thought it was Eliot’s girl. Thought you weren’t coming.”  
  
“Hi, sorry I’m late.” Parker said, Eliot moved away to let her in and took the opportunity to grab her hand between his and wink at her.   
  
Sophie stared at them in disbelief and covered her mouth with her hands, clearly in shock. Nate smiled at him and nodded, Eliot always sensed he might know more than he cared to admit. Hardison on the other hand, just frowned at seeing Sophie’s reaction; he clearly hadn’t noticed their joined hands.  
  
“Oh my God…” Sophie whispered as she approached them “Really? You?”  
  
“Yeah, me.” Parker replied with a warm smile on her face.

  
“You guys, I’m so happy for you!” she said, giving both a tight hug. “I’m truly happy.”  
  
“Thank you, Sophie.” Eliot told her.  
  
“Hey, what’s with the hugging?” Hardison asked them. Sophie moved away so he could take a better look at their joined hands. That’s when he gasped and exchanged looks between Sophie and Nate, who both nodded. “Is this for real?”   
  
“Yes, Hardison.” Parker said. “I’m Eliot’s girlfriend.”   
  
“Holy shit, dude!” he said and ran to give them a tight hug, almost knocking Eliot over. “For real? Man!…oh dude, oh man, I’m sorry about the other day. What I said about Parker, I didn’t know it was her, if I had known…”  
  
“No, come on. Stop.” Eliot said. “Don’t apologize. If it hadn’t been for you, I would have never realized how much I love her. So I guess I should say ‘thank you’.”  
  
“You’re welcome, man.” Hardison replied. “Anything to help a friend.”  
  
“But if you say something like that again I might have to kick your ass.” Eliot warned.  
  
“Yep, duly noted.”   
  
“Okay, so now that you all know, can we eat something? I’m starving.” Parker said.   
  
They all joined the table, sat at their usual places like usual and everything was the same; Hardison ate and drank a lot like always, Nate told stories about his past with Sophie, she laughed and added a few more details into it. Everything was the same and oh so very different as well for now Parker and Eliot didn’t have to hold hands underneath the table, and they didn’t have to make up excuses to kiss, they could do it right in front of their friends, there was no hiding and no more secrets

THE END!

 


End file.
